Rolly
Rolly is an obese Dalmatian puppy who first appeared in the film 101 Dalmatians. Personality Rolly is known for his excessively large appetite. He can be gentle and care-free at times but after his family, food may be his true love. Even after just eating, Rolly can be seen asking for food and the only one of the puppies constantly starving. He may even put his life in jeopardy for a decent meal every now and then. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Rolly is one of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies. He is the heaviest of the puppies, and is constantly hungry. He is usually heard asking his parents for food, even after being rescued from Jasper and Horace Badun by his parents. When the Dalmatians attempt to disguise themselves by rolling in soot to look like Labradors, Pongo quickly sends Rolly back, as Rolly was only half covered. At the end when the puppies returned home, Rolly was seen yet again asking his mother for dinner. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Rolly is one of the three main puppies focused on in the series; the other two are Lucky and Cadpig. Like his original film appearance, his appetite is one of his main flaws, and his desire for food has been known to cause problems. However, he is said to have the strongest sense of smell out of the other Dalmatians. He is also shown to be very loyal and helpful. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Rolly has adapted perfectly to his life with the other eighty-four puppies and retains his incredible appetite as seen when he tries to eat two bowls of Kanine Krunches. Later on, Rolly and his siblings are kidnapped and when they are rescued by Patch, Rolly acts as his second in command. They use a tram to escape Cruella but Rolly begins slipping out and captured by Cruella herself. Patch's quick thinking rescued his brother and they all returned home safely. House of Mouse Being the most overweight of the puppies, Rolly's cameos on ''House of Mouse were not hard to spot. In "Pluto Saves the Day", he and Patch joined an all dog band singing the tune "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof," parodying the song "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" from The Aristocats. Later that same episode, Rolly joined the same dogs in chasing after Pete. Like in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Rolly sports a blue collar instead of red. Disney Parks Rolly makes an appearance at Disney Cruise Line in the Midship Detective Agency attraction in the game, "Case Of the Missing Puppies." As the detectives look around the Disney Magic cruise ship with Pongo, Roger and Mickey, they find Rolly with his stomach stuck in one of the vent shafts. He is able to get free from the vent, then notices the detectives and licks the screen, with them closer to finding the other Dalmatians on the ship. Gallery Rolly.jpg|Magnet of Rolly RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Patch in House of Mouse Pink Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly.JPG|Rolly with Cadpig and Lucky (in pink) Rolly with Thunderbolt.JPG|Rolly with Thunderbolt Rolly on top of Lucky and Cadpig.JPG|Rolly on top of Lucky and Cadpig Rolly, Cadpig, and Lucky clap paws.JPG|Rolly, Cadpig, and Lucky clap paws Pongo, Rolly, Spot, and Cadpig.JPG|Rolly looking at Pongo Captain Rolly.JPG|Rolly as a captain Rolly the Ghost of Christmas Present.JPG|Rolly as The Ghost of Christmas Present Muscular Rolly.JPG|Rolly as a muscular dog Flat Rolly.JPG|Rolly flattened to a pancake Weloveyoulucky.jpg Rolly big butt.jpg 101 Dalmatians series.jpg Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly.jpg Horace& Jasper.jpg Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg Trivia *As with all the males in the original 15 dalmatian puppies, Rolly wears a red collar in the original film and in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. In the TV series, however, he wears a blue collar like the female pups. He also wears the blue collar in his cameos on House of Mouse. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Iconic characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Domestic Dogs Category:101 Dalmatians characters